<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un lugar llamado UN Village hill by gyunori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090671">Un lugar llamado UN Village hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunori/pseuds/gyunori'>gyunori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Español | Spanish, Heartbreak, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunori/pseuds/gyunori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun es un chico de 23 años con una vida bastante normal viviendo en un lugar bastante común, a excepción que guarda un secreto. Chanyeol es una estrella de cine que va a UN village a grabar escenas para su siguiente película.</p><p>Sus vidas se cruzarán y jamás volverán a ser los mismos. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Basado en: Un lugar llamado notting hill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Que más podía pedir; vivir en un lugar tranquilo donde todos conocen a todos, la gente es amable y no hay muchos extranjeros o visitantes, las calles permanecen ocupadas todo el año debido a que hay mucho flujo comercial, las casas y edificios tienen un distintivo color ladrillo y gris, hay una colina que tiene una hermosa vista y en las noches la luna sale a saludar muy gigante y orgullosa, un así era UN Village Hill.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun es un joven de 23 años que vive en la única casa con la puerta color lavanda. No vive solo, está acompañado de su amigo de universidad: Oh Sehun. Describir a Sehun sería algo corto según Baekhyun, la palabra "mocoso" sería lo ideal, aunque era alto de buen cuerpo y muy guapo, seguía siendo un niño malcriado a los ojos del bajo. Tienen la misma edad y se comparten casi todo, comenzaron a vivir juntos cuando dejaron la universidad y consiguieron trabajo. siempre hablan de vivir en una ciudad grande y ya comenzar a hacer sus vidas separadas pero ninguno de los dos tiene pareja bueno Sehun ya está haciendo sus movimientos mientras Baekhyun solo se dedica a trabajar. </p><p>La casa es un desastre, cuando el bajo entra por la puerta siempre tiene que estar algo atascándola. "No de nuevo..." baekhyun suspiro mientras con el poco espacio que tenía sacaba un zapato de vestir, junto con un palo de golf y la bicicleta que nunca arreglaron.<br/>
"¿¡Quien es, un ladrón?!" Sehun gritó desde adentro probablemente estaba en su habitación jugando videojuegos. Baekhyun logró entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, estaba dispuesto a ir a la cocina a dejar las frutas que había comprado en el mercado pero escuchó los pasos de su compañero bajando por las escaleras así que se detuvo. Frente a él apareció Sehun con un palo probablemente de la cortina de la ducha y en calzoncillos con el cabello negro todo despeinado. </p><p>"Sehun un ladrón no tendría las llaves de la casa, ponte pantalones." Baekhyun no sorprendido en lo absoluto por el comportamiento de su compañero dejó las llaves colgadas y pasó por al lado de Sehun que seguía en posición de ataque. </p><p> </p><p>El peli castaño dejó la funda con las compras en la mesa y sacaba las frutas una por una con sus delicadas manos mientras sehun se acercaba a él a hacerle conversa. "Baek, conseguí una cita y quiero que me ayudes a vestir" el alto hizo un puchero. Baekhyun lo miro un poco incrédulo "¿yo? ¿Ayudarte a vestirte para una cita? Te das cuenta que no he ido a una desde hace como seis años." Comenzó a poner las cosas en la refrigeradora que compartían. "Tu tienes más sentido de la moda que yo, espera aquí te mostraré lo que tengo" sehun se levanto corriendo arriba a su cuarto mientras el bajo suspiraba por segunda vez con una sonrisa en su cara. </p><p> </p><p>"Que te parece esta?" Sehun se había puesto una camisa roja manga larga de seda que contrastaba con su piel blanca descubierta en su pecho.<br/>
"No, muy atrevido" baekhyun se arrimó al mesón de la cocina. </p><p>Sehun regresó con una camisa negra que decía 'mentally fucked' el castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado diciéndole que no quería asustar a su cita con eso. Finalmente el peli negro bajó con una camisa de vestir blanca, Baek le señaló que esa era la perfecta, regresando con su quehacer le preguntó "Y bueno ¿Quién es el/la sin suerte que va a salir contigo?"<br/>
Ofendido, sehun hizo un gruñido de desagrado "Kim Minseok, para tu información" baekhyun se quedó helado en su puesto.</p><p>Kim Minseok era el hermano mayor de su amigo Jongin con quien también son vecinos y se conocen desde que llegaron a UN Village. El caso es que ellos son ricachones y de muy buenos modales, él y su pareja Do Kyungsoo. </p><p>"Sehun no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería frente a Minseok te lo ruego." Sonaba exactamente como eso, una súplica porque no quería quedar mal frente al amigo que le consiguió trabajo.<br/>
"Relájate, sabes que me comporto bien con gente desconocida, especialmente si es una cita, especialmente Kim Minseok" sehun hablaba como si no se conociera, recuérdenle a Baek por que lo ama como si fuera su familia.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun miró la hora y se apresuró a coger su bolso y dirigirse a su trabajo. "No te olvides de eso." Se miraron por unos segundos y el castaño sonrió haciéndole a sehun sentirse seguro. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun trabaja en una floristería, de asistente contable, a veces cuando su jefe le dice que atienda la caja se pone a ayudar a la gente a escoger las flores adecuadas. Al contrario de lo que piensen los demás Baek es una persona muy sensible y delicada, se sabe los significados de las flores así como calcula mentalmente con una rapidez sobrenatural. </p><p> </p><p>Al llegar salida alegremente a su jefe Jongdae que se ve un poco preocupado porque trató de hacer cuentas por si solo y se enredó con tantos números, solo rogaba que llegara Baek para que lo ayude. El<br/>
Castaño rio ante la ternura que su jefe era cuando estaba ansioso, le dijo que no se preocupara y fueron juntos a la oficina a arreglar lo que había hecho mal, Baek estaba en su elemento tanto así que en unos minutos ya todo se solucionó. Jongdae le agradeció infinitamente dándole un cálido abrazo. </p><p> </p><p>De repente la campana de la puerta sonó dando a conocer que un cliente había entrado. Jongdae le dijo a su empleado que salga mientras él traía las flores recién llegadas. </p><p> </p><p>Al salir vio a un hombre muy alto, con ropas negras, gorra y gafas del mismo color pero se notaba que su cabello era rubio platinado que estaba mirando unas margaritas, Baek se acercó despacio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun se acercó lentamente al cliente que parecía un gigante, incluso más alto que Sehun. </p><p>El hombre curioso miraba las margaritas, a sus lados y volvía a las margaritas, muy sospechoso si le preguntaras a Baek pero aún así decidió atenderlo como a cualquier otro cliente. </p><p>"Las margaritas están cargadas de energías positivas, normalmente la gente se las lleva para encontrar paz interior" cuando el castaño comenzó a hablar el gigante se estremeció y dio un brinco por el susto "también tienen relación con amor de pareja... ya sabe el 'me quiere, no me quiere' personalmente las encuentro más atractivas en campos abiertos no en hogares pero que se va a hacer" terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro, el gigante se sobaba el pecho porque sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Dejó salir un aire contenido y miró al bajo.</p><p>"Mi nombre es Byun Baekhyun, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?" Él quedó allí parado frente al alto con su sonrisa de rutina esperando alguna respuesta pero lo único que consiguió del sospechoso gigante fue un empujón. </p><p>"¿Que desea, le puedo ayudar en algo?" Baekhyun seguía hablándole mientras el alto no le hacía caso y se paseaba por la tienda, caminaban por cada sección y el pobre castaño tenía que correr detrás de él porque daba pasos muy grandes y rápidos. Hasta que lo logró detener el jefe que se encontraba ordenando las nuevas adquisiciones, bueno se chocaron y el tuvo que detenerse. </p><p>El castaño miró asustado como su pequeño jefe estaba en el piso quejándose de dolor. Al ayudarlo a levantarse miró de nuevo al gigante un poco molesto, este se sacó las gafas y le hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas, al levantar la cabeza jongdae lo reconoció y abrió los ojos como platos, de emoción soltó "oh por Dios, eres... ERES!" <br/>Baekhyun se quedó confundido, ¿su jefe se habría golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte?</p><p>"Él es el actor de cine más famoso del momento, ha trabajado en películas muy renombradas también en dramas de televisión, es todo un galán" los dos bajitos miraron al actor en frente de ellos él solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos. </p><p>Baekhyun se encontraba como en trance cuando jongdae le dijo que le traiga un vaso de agua al actor "¿Y cuénteme como se siente trabajaron con el director Kim Junmyeon en el drama ten days?" Jongdae parecía muy emocionado por poco sacaba de la nada un póster y le hacía autografiarlo.</p><p>"Ese es un buen drama, quizá le tenga que preguntar eso a Minho, que trabajó con él" Baekhyun escuchó atento como pasaba vergüenza su jefe y le dio el vaso de agua al alto. </p><p>Jongdae se fue adentro a esconderse para que no lo vieran más pasar vergüenza. Se quedaron solos baekhyun y el actor que todavía no sabía su nombre, cuando él terminó de beber el agua le entregó el vaso en las manos del bajo y lo miró con curiosidad. </p><p>"Quítate enano." El castaño se enojó y se quedó parado allí como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada. "Para su información no soy enano, mido 1.73cm" orgulloso de puso la mano en el pecho. El alto no soportó más y se rió hasta llorar.<br/>"Como quieras, enano." Dijo sin más. </p><p> </p><p>"Tengo nombre y se lo dije hace un rato... soy Baekhyun." Cruzó los brazos en señal de fastidio. El alto se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. "¿Que no dirá su nombre?" Baekhyun soltó.<br/>"¿En serio no me conoces? Bien. Mi nombre es Park Chanyeol" comenzó a revisar su celular como si estuviera aburrido a Baekhyun le molestó mucho más esa actitud de indiferencia. <br/>"Bueno Park Chanyeol, es de mala educación no mirar los ojos de una persona cuando se está conversando" chanyeol se lo quedó mirando y rió</p><p>"Le estoy diciendo a mi manager que no moleste" se lo quedó mirando por un buen rato.</p><p>Baekhyun se sorprendió, ya que nunca se había imaginado que ese tal chanyeol fuera tan importante, su jefe lo había confundido con alguien más así que, al decir que tenía manager todo cambio y se dio cuenta del por qué de su vestimenta.</p><p>"Oye, ¿tu cabello tenía rayitos rojos?" Chanyeol agarró delicadamente el suave cabello del bajo, lo que hizo que este se alterara y le quitó la mano de encima.<br/>Corrió al baño y efectivamente tenía mechones rojos, sacó de su bolsillo una pastilla, llenó el vaso que le dio de beber a chanyeol con agua y se la tragó.</p><p>Camino hacia chanyeol que estaba parado en el mismo lugar "tan rápido té quieres deshacer de mi... me hieres." Baekhyun giró sus ojos y le dijo que parecía un poste de lejos. </p><p>De la nada chanyeol le dijo que quería pedirle un favor, por curiosidad baek le dijo que hable y lo que sucedía era que el actor estaba huyendo de su manager ya que era su día libre y lo seguía molestando y llamando por eso pedía que lo dejen esconderse allí. El bajito no podía resistir los ojitos que hizo chanyeol suplicándole después de todo sentía pena por él ya que era una celebridad y no tenía descanso de las cámaras ni podía tener vida privada sin que los paparazzis lo atormenten</p><p>"Esta bien, pero me tienes que ayudar con la floristería" a chanyeol se le iluminó la car y sonrió muy grande </p><p>"Gracias Baekhyun!" Agarró las manos del castaño y le agradeció unas miles de veces, la voz de chanyeol era gruesa y escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios con ese tipo de voz lo hizo intimidar un poco, pero de todos modos le sonrió ya que el gigante parecía niño pequeño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun dirigió a Chanyeol hacia su oficina para que se quede sentado allí por el momento, le indicó lo que tenía que hacer con el montón de papeles que estaban en su escritorio. El rubio se liberó de su saco y se sacó su gorra dejando a la vista su esbelta cintura, brazos musculosos y perfecto cabello a la vista del bajo que quedó hipnotizado por unos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tomaba orgullo en sus atributos físicos, todo el mundo le decía lo guapo que era, incluso llegó a ser el hombre del año, solo por su rostro, a veces él se cansa de escucharlo pero ya que es parte de su trabajo como figura pública no puede hacer nada para detenerlo y su método para copar con eso es poner una sonrisa en su rostro y actuar de lo más narcisista posible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tragó saliva y le acercó una silla para que se sintiera cómodo frente al escritorio, el castaño estaba muy cerca de él hasta el punto en que chanyeol pudo oler su fragancia a vainilla con fresas y no se concentraba en las indicaciones que le estaban dando. Miraba su cabello una y otra vez porque tenía un color más oscuro que antes, ¿será que sus ojos están mal?, su nariz, mejillas, boca y ojos se veían tan delicados y se quedó pensando si en verdad alguien lo habría tocado antes, fue hacia sus manos que señalaban unas palabras y números, sus dedos se veían tan frágiles que sentía que si los tocaba demasiado se iban a romper... Ah, tenía un lunar en el dedo pulgar.. que lindo.</p><p> </p><p>"chocochip" chanyeol dijo en voz alta lo que llamó la atención de baekhyun y lo miró un poco desconcertado. "es que tu lunar, el que tienes en el pulgar parece un chocochip, lo nombraré así." el castaño miró a su dedo y de nuevo a chanyeol, regañándolo porque no prestaba atención le dio un zape en la cabeza. "Ay! ¿¡Qué te da el derecho a pegarme?!" con lo dramático que es se seguía sobando la parte golpeada como si le hubieran dado con un ladrillo "Soy el que te esta enseñando y dando posada aquí, se un poco agradecido y no te distraigas." chanyeol hizo un puchero y bajo su aliento murmuró "Tengo 21 años no 14" a lo que el castaño ríe y también le contesta murmurando "tengo 23" los dos se miraron por un rato y el rubio soltó un suspiro de derrota.</p><p> </p><p>Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, chanyeol seguía agonizando con los cálculos tanto que le pregunto a Baekhyun donde estaba la calculadora y él la sacó del cajón diciéndole que no la usaba muy a menudo. Digamos que el actor no se llevaba bien con los números. <br/>Jongdae y Baekhyun atendieron a los clientes que llegaban, se sentía un aire de paz allí dentro las sonrisas que los dos entregaban parecía que hacía vivir a las flores. </p><p>Chanyeol a veces le prestaba más atención a como el castaño interactuaba y lo que decía sobre las flores parecía más interesante que los tediosos papeles.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Dónde vas?" Pregunta chanyeol viendo como el bajo agarra sus cosas y estaba dispuesto a irse.</p><p>"Es hora de almorzar, tengo que comer." Baek se detiene en el marco de la puerta </p><p>"Espera pero, ¿no me llevas?" Chanyeol se para de su silla dejando caer algunos papeles en el proceso </p><p>"Pensaba traerte comida ya que no quieres salir de aquí... Si quieres puedes venir conmigo" no se podía negar, no a la persona que conoció hace como tres horas llamada Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Dicho y hecho salieron los dos a almorzar a un restaurante cerca de la floristería, ninguno decía nada, era un poco incómodo para Baekhyun. Él es una persona que necesita conversar o se muere, sin exagerar y Chanyeol solo se dedicaba a revisar su celular todo el camino. </p><p>Al llegar por fin el gigante se despegó de su celular y ordenó su comida, se sentaron juntos en un silencio lo que estresaba a Baek aún más. </p><p>"Tu cabello" soltó chanyeol. El mayor se alertó y preguntó que qué tenía "está mucho más oscuro que antes, ¿tu cabello se transforma o qué?" Baekhyun se sentía incómodo ahora si hasta el punto de querer vomitar, no le gustaba hablar de su cabello, por eso pocas personas lo conocen porque otras como chanyeol se la pasan preguntando cosas innecesarias e imprudentes. <br/>"Probablemente son tus ojos" se miraba triste y chanyeol lo notó, por eso no volvió a tocar el tema y comieron tranquilamente. </p><p> </p><p>Al salir chanyeol le dirigía la palabra mucho a baek lo que hizo que este se sorprendiera, eso hizo poner más tranquilo al bajo. Hablaban de cosas insignificantes pero los dos se sentían un poco más sueltos uno con el otro. Tanto así que baekhyun descubrió que cuando el alto se ríe golpea lo más cercano posible y eso sería su pobre hombro. Tenían los mismos gustos sorprendentemente, pero a baek le gustaba quedarse en casa y a chanyeol le gustaba salir. Descubrieron que los dos tenían el mismo lugar para comprar café incluso su café preferido era el ice americano. </p><p> </p><p>Al llegar por fin a la tienda, Jongdae se encontraba dormido en la caja registradora, había tenido un día muy largo y ya casi era hora de cerrar. </p><p> </p><p>Al caer más la tarde, chanyeol ya se quejaba de dolor de cintura por estar sentado en el escritorio. Baekhyun le dijo que ponga el cartel de 'cerrado' y que descanse que él iba a retomar lo que chanyeol había hecho. </p><p>Así pasaron las siguientes dos horas, el jefe ya se había ido y baek se quedó haciendo el papeleo, chanyeol no quería irse hasta que el castaño terminara y así fue, cayeron las siete, cerraron bien las puertas y ventanas. Los dos salieron por la puerta trasera, chanyeol se quedó mirando las estrellas que se veían clarísimas en el cielo.</p><p>"Siempre se ven así aquí, cuando llueve es porque alguien de aquí está triste o decaído" baekhyun dijo también mirando hacia arriba. Chanyeol no podía creer lo que escuchó y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué rayos había dicho cuando Baek salió corriendo riéndose y por supuesto el gigante iba detrás de él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrieron riéndose por todas las calles, inmersos solo en ellos como si estuvieran en su propio mundo no le importaba si la gente los quedaba viendo o les llamaba la atención.</p><p>De repente baekhyun paró en la esquina de una calle y chanyeol le preguntó qué sucedía, un poco triste dijo "esta es mi casa, tendré que entrar solo yo... no quiero que nadie que te haya perseguido te tome fotos o algo" chanyeol lo observó bajo la luz de las estrellas como el cabello de baekhyun se tornaba un castaño claro. </p><p>Chanyeol se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cuello en señal de nerviosismo. "E-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana." Baekhyun lo miró a los ojos sorprendido de lo que había escuchado... "¿nos vemos mañana?" Repitió la oración que había salido de la boca del alto y cuando esté se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó un poco y giró su cabeza. "Tu casa tiene puerta color morado... que extraño" trató de cambiar el tema mirando directamente a los ojos de baekhyun que reflejaban todas las estrellas del cielo.</p><p>"Ah, eso. Es que es mi color favorito y decidí pintarlo por diversión. De repente se convirtió en algo único por aquí" baekhyun no se había dado cuenta que chanyeol tenía los ojos más bonitos que jamás haya visto. </p><p>Los dos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que el bajo se movió en señal que ya tenía que entrar a su casa, se sonrieron y se despidieron. Chanyeol volteo a mirar como baekhyun entraba tranquilamente a su casa, se quedó pensando en muchas cosas de aquel día que pasaron juntos... Quizá haya una oportunidad de ir el siguiente día a visitarlo pero por ahora tenía que contestar todas las llamadas perdidas de su manager.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, un hombre tan guapo había pasado el día solo con él e incluso le sonreía... mierda su corazón latía muy rápido. </p><p>Decidió bañarse para ya acostarse y relajarse del día tan agitado que tuvo. </p><p>Mientras se sacaba su pesada ropa y entraba a la ducha Sehun irrumpió con su tranquilidad, casi dañando la puerta del baño entró como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. </p><p>"BAEK! Tengo noticias." Sehun se quedó parado allí como si nada hubiera pasado y ojeaba el cuerpo de su compañero.</p><p>"Sehunnie sabes que te quiero y todo pero, tuve un día muy largo solo quiero darme un baño frío y acostarme" no le importó que lo viera desnudo después de todo han vivido juntos por más de tres años.</p><p>"No es que es de parte de Jongin, quiere que vayas mañana porque va a hacer un anuncio y quiere que estés presente" sehun miro como baek cerró la puerta de la ducha y abrió la llave.</p><p>"Okay, iré. Igual mañana tengo libre, oye sehun ¿será que se casa con kyungsoo?" Sehun abrió los ojos como platos y saltó de alegría. </p><p>"Genial, así no prestarán atención al hecho que me quiero coger a su hermano" Baekhyun solo pudo suspirar y decirle al peli negro que tenga cuidado con eso. "Ya me voy, la cita es a las ocho y como soy puntual llegaré mucho antes para así impresionarlo" el castaño sacó la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta para desearle suerte y mandarle un beso volado. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun ya se había ido, a baek le tocó calentar la cena que había preparado. Se sentó en el mueble de la sala con sus pijamas ya puestas y un dulce olor a fresas, prendió la tv y lo único que había en las noticias era 'la super estrella park chanyeol esta trabajando junto con zhang yixing en una producción de nivel Hollywood' siendo sincero baekhyun jamás había oído hablar de chanyeol en su vida, tan joven y ya siendo una celebridad de tal calibre, tenía que aplaudirle. Le dio un poco de curiosidad y lo buscó en internet. </p><p>Encontró que medía unos 1.85cm pero estaba seguro que era más alto que eso, sus padres son grandes músicos y su hermana mayor es una modelo famosísima. Vaya la familia Park si que es renombrada. Decidió verse una de sus películas más famosas, no era nada del otro mundo; solo que habían muchas escenas de sexo y eso le incomodaba un poco a baekhyun. Pero a parte de eso... se perdía en las escenas de besos que tenía chanyeol con las chicas, se veía que besaba muy bien. </p><p>Su mente divagó un poco y se imaginó que era a él a quien besaba, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar muchísimo y dejar de ver la película para irse a dormir. ¿Que rayos estaba pensando? Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba o peor... si le gustaban los chicos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol se dirigió a su hotel en UN Village. Allí adentro de su habitación estaba su manager un poco molesto, el alto ya se lo esperaba después de todo lo evadió por todo el día </p><p>"Te tengo que repetir que tu agenda está ocupada para las siguientes semanas, tienes una conferencia de prensa, grabar las escenas, tienes un fanmeeting"</p><p>Bla bla bla, a chanyeol le valía poco todo eso. Es su día libre tenía que estar libre de estrés por lo menos por tres horas. Termino diciéndole al manager que no moleste por las siguientes 72 horas y lo echó de su habitación. </p><p>Se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo por un buen rato hasta que su mente le enviaba imágenes del di que paso con baekhyun, sería agradable tener su compañía por los siguientes días que esté en UN Village. </p><p>"Verga, olvidé pedirle su numero."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los rayos del sol iluminaban la cara de Baekhyun haciéndolo despertar un poco molesto, había quedado profundamente dormido en el mueble después de ver la película. <br/>Sintió un bulto pesado sobre él, cuando se dio cuenta era Sehun que también se había quedado dormido. Lo empujo y cayó al piso. </p><p>"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de día?" Sehun a penas podía abrir los ojos del sueño que tenía</p><p>"Hun, apestas a alcohol! Te dije que no te excedieras maldita sea." Baekhyun temía por su integridad, se levantó a la cocina a traerle un vaso con agua fría </p><p>"Ah, gracias Baek" extendía su mano para coger el vaso pero el castaño se lo tiró encima. </p><p>"Tengo que ir a la reunión, mierda ¿A que hora era?" Baekhyun se arrodilló frente a Sehun que seguía en el piso</p><p>"A las diez y no te preocupes... solo lo besé y de ahí ya no me acuerdo nada más" literalmente baek nunca puede tener un descanso, eran las 9:30 AM y tenía que arreglarse rápido</p><p>"Sehun te bañas y te tomas las pastillas para la resaca que están en mi mesita de noche" voló a su habitación a arreglarse rápido y salió corriendo dejando a Sehun tirado en el piso con dolor de cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>La casa de Jongin estaba a unas dos cuadras así que decidió correr por su vida. Al llegar a la puerta le abrió kyungsoo con una cara sorprendida de ver al pelirrojo que le faltaba el aire. Lo hizo pasar de inmediato y se sentó en el mueble, saludando a jongin que salía de adentro con un pie que habían hecho para la reunión.</p><p>Jongin y kyungsoo se asustaron de verlo así y peor que su color de cabello era rojo. </p><p>"Baek, ¿Sucedió algo?" El más alto de los tres pregunto moviendo un trapo para darle aire. </p><p>"No, nada solo que tuve coraje y vine corriendo para no llegar tarde, ¿no hay nadie?" Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que solo estaban ellos en la casa, quedando como un tonto por apurarse tanto. </p><p>"Baekhyun, nuestras familias llegan un poco más tarde te pedimos que llegues a esta hora porque quiero que nos ayudes a poner la mesa y arreglar las cosas." Kyungsoo le habló calmadente.</p><p>La pareja de novios le sonrió cálidamente y esperaron a que se tranquilice para empezar a trabajar. </p><p>Jongin conoció a kyungsoo a través de un amigo, salieron una vez y desde ahí nunca se han separado son el uno para el otro y siempre se ven feliz, obvio tienen sus peleas o discusiones pero siempre lo terminan resolviendo, es como que tienen algo que no los del estar separados por tanto tiempo. </p><p>Baekhyun siempre envidió eso de Kyungsoo, encontró un hombre que lo ama demasiado, es amoroso y tiene una relación estable... algo que él nunca ha tenido.</p><p> </p><p>El reloj marcó las doce y los invitados empezaron a llegar con eso también almorzaron juntos. Estuvieron allí hasta caer la tarde cuando Jongin se paró en medio de la sala trayendo a kyungsoo de la cintura con una copa de champagne en la mano diciendo "Soo y yo nos vamos a casar"</p><p>Solo allí todos comenzaron a gritar, reír y llorar de emoción, baekhyun por su lado se limitaba a aplaudir y sonreír, la verdad era que si estaba feliz por ellos ya todos les preguntaban ¿y para cuando la boda? Ahora se hizo realidad y sus rostros no podían estar más llenos de felicidad. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando ya todo el mundo se fue y solo quedaron los tres de nuevo baekhyun les dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento y felicitaciones. Kyungsoo y Jongin eran como padres para él, ambos tienen unos seis años más que baek. Cuando llegó a vivir a UN Village ellos lo acogieron mucho más que otros vecinos e incluso cuando no tenían suficiente dinero ellos les prestaban sin pedir nada a cambio, por eso siempre estará agradecido con la pareja. </p><p>"Baek, no tienes que decir más, nosotros te queremos mucho y sabemos que tú nos quieres también eso basta" La pareja comprometida lo abrazó y lo despidieron con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun caminaba tranquilamente para su casa cuando divisó una figura de un hombre alto frente a su puerta, corrió hacia él sabiendo quien era.</p><p>"Chanyeol! Pero qué" vestía ropa muy casual no como ayer, incluso no llevaba la gorra ni gafas, se alegró de verlo llegar tanto así que lo abrazó al bajo</p><p>"Baekhyun, te estaba esperando. Fui a la floristería pero tu jefe me dijo que tenías el día libre así que vine a tu casa pero como no había nadie adentro te esperé afuera." El pelirrojo no podía procesar tanta información, vino a verlo... Park Chanyeol espero afuera de su puerta y lo abrazó al verlo... que mundo tan de cabeza.</p><p>"¿Para qué viniste? Sabes que es peligroso alguien te puede fotografiar conmigo" chanyeol tenía el hábito de agarrar sus manos mientras hablaban y eso era adorable</p><p>"No te preocupes por eso, hoy llega el director de la película en la que trabajo y todos los ojos están en el, vine para que me des un paseo por UN Village, podemos demorarnos todo lo que quieras no tengo prisa" el actor sonreía tanto que le podría haber quitado el trabajo al sol. </p><p>Baekhyun aceptó y chanyeol rápidamente se lo llevo de la mano corriendo, el ahora pelirrojo se mordió el labio, porque al sentir l calidez de su gran mano con la suya le hacían alborotar las mariposas en el estómago.</p><p> </p><p>Poco a poco su cabello se tornaba un rubio cenizo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol no se daba cuenta; ni cuando no soltaba la mano de Baekhyun, ni cuando no lo dejaba de mirar cuando hablaba de cierto tema, parecía que su mundo daba vueltas alrededor de Baek y eso no le molestaba en absoluto. </p><p>El bajo se daba cuenta de esos ojos que lo veían a todo rato y esa mano que no lo dejaba ir, todo parecía un sueño y su mente junto con su corazón le jugaban sucio imaginando que habría una pequeña posibilidad de que chanyeol esté enamorado de él. </p><p>Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas paseando por ahí, chanyeol se asombraba por cada insignificante cosa que baekhyun le explicaba, mientras que este amaba sus reacciones. Se sentaron a descansar en un parque que particularmente estaba llena de niños y personas paseando perros. </p><p>Chanyeol nunca se sintió cómodo estando cerca de niños nunca sabe cómo comportarse Baekhyun en cambio los amaba y también los atraía mucho. Una pelotea les cayó de repente y chanyeol casi tiene un infarto y se cae de la banca donde estaban tranquilamente hablando. Un pequeño niño se acercó a pedirles la pelota en vez de dársela el rubio cenizo se paró a jugar con él. </p><p>El gigante se lo quedó mirando todo el tiempo, como se veía de adorable jugando así y cargando a los niños en sus brazos... sería un buen padre. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun regresó cansado a sentarse junto al actor. Chanyeol sugirió tomar un helado, justo había un carrito a unos metros de ellos "yo invito, no te preocupes" le sonrió. </p><p>Pareciera que nadie en el parque lo logró reconocer así que los dos estaban tranquilos comprando helados, a Baek le gustaba el fresa y a Chan el de chocolate, los dos se sentaron de nuevo ya que estaban cansados de caminar tanto.</p><p>"Gracias por ser mi guía turística, baek" la voz de chanyeol se escuchaba más suave de lo normal, eso hacia derretir al bajo</p><p>"No hay de que, si confiaste en mi fue por algo... me halaga en cierto modo." Baek rió mientras lamía su helado, un poco se le salió por la comisura de su boca y chanyeol lo notó</p><p>"Oye, ten cuidado" acercó su dedo pulgar y limpió el sitio, haciendo que baekhyun se sonroje horrible. </p><p>"No tenías que hacerlo." Baek no podía mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento, a lo que escucha a chanyeol reírse </p><p>"Cierto, te teñiste el- ah perdón no quise..." chanyeol se detuvo antes de hablar de su cabello y hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero baekhyun suspiró y le dijo que continúe que no le molestaba. </p><p>"De seguro te preguntarás por qué mi cabello cambia de color cada vez que me ves, primero castaño, después rojo y ahora este color no se cuál sea... de hecho, cambia de color según mis emociones." Chanyeol no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se preguntaba si baek le hizo una broma o qué "¿Cómo es eso posible, naciste así?" </p><p>Baekhyun le contó que si, nació así por una rara enfermedad que le afectaba la melanina de su cabello y no había cura, así que tomaba pastillas para controlarlo pero algo sucedió cuando chanyeol apareció que sus emociones estaban descontroladas pero eso no le explicó lo mantuvo en secreto. Chanyeol aún no lo podía creer pero estaba fascinado por tal enfermedad, porque según él cualquier color le quedaba bien a baek, incluso se estaban riendo de la paleta de colores que podría aparecer, algo que el bajo no hacía desde hace tiempo cuando conoció a sehun.</p><p>"De hecho siempre me molestaba hablar de esto me sigue molestando el hecho que mi cabello me puede delatar, ya sabes cuando me enojo se puede poner rojo o negro" Rió pero en el fondo estaba triste, el hecho que no tenía cura era algo que tiene que soportar para toda la vida.</p><p>"Pero míralo de buena manera, puedes tener el cabello sano mientras cambia de color. No te lo tienes que teñir, yo ya me lo he tenido que decolorar tantas veces que creo que me quedaré calvo" chanyeol se reía de su desgracia mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello exponiendo su frente. </p><p>Baekhyun decidió hacer una travesura y se le comió una parte del helado a chanyeol mientras no veía pero lastimosamente se dio cuenta, a medida de venganza le comenzó a hacer cosquillas haciendo que el helado de fresa cayera en el suelo, a ninguno le importó ya que no le estaban presentado atención para nada. </p><p> </p><p>Los dos regresaron juntos a la casa de Baek, en el camino se toparon con un corgi callejero, chanyeol le dijo que se parecía mucho a él. El bajo quería quedárselo pero a penas tenían dinero para mantenerse. A chanyeol le pareció raro que hable en plural pero lo dejó pasar. "¡Te lo quedas y me lo llevo cuando regrese a casa por favor! No tiene hogar." Bueno como ya es costumbre Baek no puede negarle nada a chanyeol, así que se lo llevó consigo. </p><p>En la puerta de la casa se despidieron y chanyeol le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, fue un impulso que chanyeol no supo explicar, se puso tan nervioso que solo caminó tan rápido como pudo lejos de Baek dejándolo con el corgi en los brazos y un color rojo en sus mejillas. </p><p>Cuando entró a su casa dio un suspiro tan fuerte que Sehun salió a verlo. "¿Quién es, sehunnie?" Una voz no tan familiar sonó desde adentro de su habitación, baekhyun dejó al corgi en el piso para que se familiarizara con su casa. </p><p>"Sehun, ¿ese es quien creo que es?" Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y le confirmó la sospecha. A parte... El pelinegro solo estaba en una toalla alrededor de su cintura así que ya se imaginaba lo que habían hecho. "Solo... Que no se quede hasta tarde o jongin va a llorar" le señaló con el dedo en señal de advertencia. </p><p> </p><p>Ahora entendió por qué minseok se fue temprano de la reunión. Pinche Sehun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun nombró al corgi 'kyoong' por ninguna razón en especial solo pensó que sonaba bonito. Esa noche le dio de cenar un estofado que había preparado y agua. Le<br/>Dio un baño porque estaba un poco sucio, no sabe cómo pero lo hizo. </p><p>Sehun y Minseok terminaron de hacer sus cosas mientras Baekhyun se quedó en la sala jugando con kyoong que se encariñó muy rápido. <br/>Minseok se despidió muy feliz de los dos compañeros diciendo que iba a estar en la casa mas seguido cosa que dejo a baek con la boca abierta. </p><p>Sehun le sonrió pícaro "gané, me debes una." Se sentó en otro de los muebles ojeando al nuevo integrante de la casa "¿y eso, te lo encontraste?" Baek lo miro a kyoong con ojos de ternura.</p><p>"Al estar caminando por ahí nos topamos con él, no me lo quería quedar pero chanyeol me prometio cuidarlo hasta que se lo lleve" sehun se lo quedó mirando y frunció su ceño </p><p>"¿¡De qué hablas, saliste con alguien y fue Park Chanyeol?!" Baek se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se indultó mentalmente. </p><p>"Sehun te ruego que no saltes a conclusiones o todo irá mal" sehun se acomodó en su asiento y cruzó las piernas "Esta bien, cuéntame todo y no me ocultes detalles".</p><p>"Nos conocimos ayer, yo no tenía idea de quién era porque vino a la floristería y pasaron cosas y hablamos mucho, nos cogimos confianza y ahora aquí estoy llegado de un salida con él. Me besó en la mejilla pero hay nada de atracción ni nada." Baekhyun no podía mirar a los ojos a sehun por la vergüenza que sentía </p><p>"Justo te iba a preguntar si ya te lo habías llevado a la cama" el peli negro soltó y el bajo frunció el ceño </p><p>"No mierda, no puedo ni siquiera se si es gay" comenzó a morderse las uñas</p><p>"Baek te das cuenta que no has salido con nadie desde hace miles de años, es tiempo y lo veo en tus ojos... Él te gusta" sehun estaba realmente preocupado por baek no sabe qué hacer ni qué sentir así que solamente necesitaba escucharlo de la persona más cercana<br/>"Y mucho" según cruzó la pierna y arqueó una ceja esperando una respuesta.</p><p>Baekhyun lo pensó por unos segundos, su cabello se estaba tornando rosa pastel que combinaba perfectamente con su sonrojo. Le dijo buenas noches a Sehun y subió a su habitación. Necesitaba ordenar su cabeza y sentimientos, pero al recostarse y cerrar los ojos solo veía a chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al siguiente día extrañamente se levantó a las ocho de la mañana. Sehun le había dejado una nota en la refri que decía que se iba a encontrar con minseok y regresaría en la tarde. Kyoong lo fue a saludar muy animado, baekhyun se agachó para devolverle las caricias cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía comida para darle. Rápidamente se vistió y le dijo a su corgi que cuide la casa y que regresaba pronto.</p><p>Afuera hacía mucho frío parecía que iba a ser invierno muy pronto, pasando por las calles se dio cuenta que la gente caminaba con mucha prisa, se detuvo a ver el cielo y estaba nublado. Se apuró y llegó a la tienda.</p><p>Buscó la comida adecuada para kyoong y le alcanzó para comprarle un juguete; una pelotita chillona, como recién lo tenía por unas horas no estaba seguro si le gustaría o no pero igualmente se lo llevaba para que no esté aburrido en la casa. </p><p>Al pagar y salir ya estaba lloviendo un poco así que busco refugio en el mercado callejero, bajo un stand de frutas. Mientras se sacaba el saco para protegerse le llegó una notificación del titular de las noticias de último minuto, 'Los Desnudos de Park Chanyeol se filtran por internet'. </p><p>Baekhyun no pudo creer lo que leyó, dejo de respirar por unos segundos quedando perplejo mirando atentamente su celular hasta que el dueño salió a preguntar que quería, el bajo se disculpó y le explicó que necesitaba protección de la lluvia pero que ya se iba. </p><p>Mientras caminaba hasta su casa su mente se llenó de chanyeol de nuevo, ¿Quién habrá filtrado tales fotos?, se preguntaba si el actor estaría bien, la cantidad de gente que lo estaría acosando, paparazzis, ¿se vería afectada su grabación por eso? </p><p>Llegando a su puerta morada entró siendo recibido por kyoong que alegremente le movía la cola.<br/>"Kyoongie, ya llegue con tu desayuno perdón por hacerte esperar" le sonrió y cogió una bandejita para ponerle su comida, emocionado kyoong olía lo que su dueño le puso y empezó a comer con gusto. </p><p>Baekhyun sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta que la lluvia estaba más fuerte fue a checkar si no entraba agua por las goteras o ventanas. Efectivamente en las escaleras había una molesta gotera que apareció justamente ese momento, con un gruñido de molestia fue a ver un balde en el patio con el riesgo que podría empaparse los pies. El ahora castaño oscuro estaba tan fastidiado porque efectivamente tendría que darse una ducha después de haberse mojado los pies para que no le de un resfriado. </p><p>Después de un largo y frío baño se puso su suéter favorito que era tres tallas más grande y unos pantalones deportivos negros, salió a la cocina para revisar donde estaba kyoong cuando lo vio sentado frente a la puerta como esperando a alguien justo en ese momento alguien toca el timbre. </p><p> </p><p>Al abrir la puerta se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que park chanyeol camuflado con negro de la cabeza hasta los pies. Baekhyun se sorprendió "Chanyeol, ¿Qué haces aquí?" El gigante le pidió que lo dejara entrar que era algo de vida o muerte.</p><p>"Baek, te aseguro que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar ahora" ya dentro chanyeol se sacó sus gafas y gorra para mirar profundamente a los ojos del bajo, suplicándole por ayuda. </p><p> </p><p>"Lastimosamente lo sé, chanyeol"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol estaba sentado en la sala de Baekhyun frente a la chimenea tratando de calentarse un poco. Sus ropas eran cómodas ahora, usaba una camisa blanca holgada y su jean negro, su cabello estaba medio alborotado y sus ojos se quedaron mirando hacia la ventana. Baekhyun estaba en la cocina preparando un chocolate caliente para que se abrigue un poco, lo veía de reojo obviamente estaba preocupado se le notaba en lo ojos y en como movía sus dedos.</p><p>El mayor se acercó con dos tazas, una blanca para chanyeol y una amarilla para él. "Toma, esto te calentará yo lo hice" le entregó la taza con una sonrisa y el actor de agradeció tomando un sorbo.</p><p>"¿Te gusta?" Le preguntó el bajo sentándose frente a chanyeol.</p><p>"Está delicioso, gracias." Pero su mirada se veía un poco triste a pesar de que le sonreía. </p><p>"Hey, anímate un poco. Ahora estás aquí conmigo." Chanyeol salió de su trance y se lo quedó mirando,  o había notado que su suéter era gigante y las mangas le cubrían sus manos, como agarraba la taza era lo más adorable que haya visto en su vida, sus ojitos brillaban de alguna manera así como la noche anterior.</p><p>"Y estar aquí contigo me hace sentir seguro, pero aún queda ese sentimiento de odio que tengo hacia los medios. Te aseguro que afuera del hotel donde estoy había un mar de reporteros. Mi manager dijo que no salga para nada hasta que se calme el escándalo pero tuve que salir no tenía otra opción que escaparme de nuevo." Baekhyun se quedó pensativo y rogaba que nadie supiera su locación en este instante. <br/>"Las fotos fueron subidas a una página en internet, incluso un video salió de la nada... ese no soy yo, pero como a la prensa le encantan los escándalos se tardará en comprobar que ese no soy yo. Algunas personas ya han estado enviándome mensajes de odio por ninguna razón... no soporto nada de esto." El actor tomó otro sorbo de su chocolate y agachó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado </p><p>Baekhyun no sabía que hacer, distraerlo sería la mejor manera así que le dio una idea </p><p>"Tengo un guión que escribí por diversión hace unos dos años, ¿quieres practicar conmigo un rato?" Chanyeol por fin levantó la cabeza y emocionado le dijo que si. </p><p>Los dos se pararon de la sala y fueron hacia el sótano que estaba increíblemente limpio e iluminado. Chanyeol rió porque en su vida había visto un sótano tan arreglado era justo algo que baekhyun haría. Al bajar las escaleras se toparon con muchos estantes que tenían papeles y libros, baekhyun sabía donde estaba lo que buscaba así que no se tardó mucho pero había un problema "Sehun debió haber movido mi caja con escritos, maldita sea" dijo para si mismo pero chanyeol escucho y preguntó quien era ese. "Él vive conmigo aquí hemos sido amigos desde la universidad y nos mudamos acá juntos nunca nos hemos separado" dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones de arriba... que trataba de alcanzar. El gigante sintió una incomodidad al escuchar que vivían juntos pero lo dejó ir para ayudar a bajar el cajón a baek.</p><p>Baekhyun a los ojos de chanyeol era una ternura, desde su voz hasta su manera de caminar eran preciosos. Así que cuando sacó el guión y saltó de alegría, él le sonrió tiernamente. Al tratar de ir hacia las escaleras notó que algo en el fondo brillaba y le preguntó a baek qué era, este le dijo que podía ir a revisar. </p><p>Chanyeol fue hacía el fondo de los estantes y se encontró con unos bastidores, pinturas, pinceles y una guitarra. Se sintió tan feliz de haberlo encontrado que le dijo a baek que lo iba a llevar arriba. </p><p>Baekhyun estaba curioso del por qué le interesó el bastidor... le pertenecía a sehun que estudiaba arte y esa era su vieja guitarra. Al fin y al cabo si el alto era feliz él no se negaba a nada. La lluvia ya había parado así que los dos salieron a la terraza a respirar aire fresco.</p><p>Allí baekhyun se sentó en la silla que él mismo había colocado sobre su regazo chanyeol había dejado la guitarra y los bastidores adentro de la casa. Chanyeol comenzó a leer el guión y se quedó un poco perplejo.</p><p>"Este... Es una relación homosexual" baekhyun se lo quedó mirando </p><p>"Si, ¿hay algún problema?" se miraron por unos segundos y chanyeol tuvo que acceder pero baekhyun se quedó picado. "Si te sientes incómodo no lo hagas, me imagino que tú nunca-" fue interrumpido por Yeol abruptamente</p><p>"No, nunca he hecho ese tipo de películas, tampoco he salido con chicos... ¿Tú si?" </p><p>"Sí, tuve un novio en secundaria pero no salió bien desde ahí no he salido con nadie." </p><p>"¿Y sehun?"</p><p>"¿Qué hay con él?"</p><p>"¿Él no es tu novio?"</p><p>"Nope, bueno una vez lo hicimos pero fue porque él quería experimentar y yo solo quería olvidar a mi ex novio... pero pasó hace mucho ahora somos amigos"</p><p>"Ya veo..."</p><p>Chanyeol estaba aún más celoso pero solo dejo salir un suspiro entregándole el guion al bajo. "Ya estoy listo" </p><p>Baekhyun inhaló y exhaló. Cerró los ojos un momento para entrar en el papel de un chico de secundaria enamorado de su amigo de la infancia.</p><p>—¿Tratas de decirme... que estás enamorado de mi?</p><p>—Exactamente eso, lo siento porque es tan repentino </p><p>—No te preocupes. De hecho yo... tú también me gustas y mucho.</p><p>Baekhyun le dio un giro al guión </p><p>—No me mientas no necesito tu pena.</p><p>—¿De que hablas?</p><p>—A puesto a que nunca te has sentido atraído por mi hasta que me confesé.</p><p>—No puedes decirme que sentir yo-</p><p>—A puesto a que nunca has besado a un chico </p><p>—¿Que tiene que ver...?</p><p>baekhyun se acercaba lentamente hacia el alto hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. </p><p>—¿Estas nervioso? ¿Hm? </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol se quedó frío cuando la mano de baekhyun recorrió su mejilla y poco a poco acercó sus labios hasta que cerraron el espacio entre ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>